ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Arsenal Of Omnis
Arsenal Of Omnis is the fifth episode of OmniTerra, a series by ISM, and was written by Stick, a friend of ISM's. It is also the continuance of The Omni Tournament. This episode was written on the 2nd of August, 2013. Synopsis Ash uses his three remaining Omnis in the tournament. He defeates all the opponents gains a few more new Omnis from his winnings. Plot We see Ash stepping up the stage to battle the next competitor as it is their turn. Ash's opponent is apparently a Conductoid maniac whose name is Charge. Judge: Slingers, take your places! Charge: You're going down, kid! Judge: 3! Ash: Not if I can help it. Judge: 2! Charge: I could beat you in a heartbeat. Judge: 1! Ash and Charge take out their Shooters each. Charge quickly fires a Conductoid Omni called Shockz while Ash fires his Polymorph Omni, Molluchange. Charge: Thunder zap! Shockz tries to zap Ash with electrical thunders. Ash: Molluchange, NET! Ash's Molluchange transformed into a net, causing Shockz to be caught. Though, Molluchange took a bit damage of Shockz's attack. Charge: No! My Omni! Judge: Looks like Ash Trenton has just gained a new Omni from his opponent Charge! Ash: Yeah! The new Omni Ash gained comes to Ash along with Molluchange. Ash puts Molluchange into his capsule. He renamed Shockz to Shockwire and stored him in a yellow capsule. Charge: You shall lose! Charge brings out a black capsule containing another Conductoid Omni. He loads it into his shooter and aims at Ash. Ash, who sees it, puts his new Omni, Shockwire, into his shooter and fires it simultaeniously as Charge does. Charge: Take that! The Conductoid Omni transforms into a huge electrical beast and it fires a strong thunder storm at Shockwire. Shockwire falls to the ground, being unable to fight. Ash: NO! Charge: Ha ha! Judge: 1 win each! Next one wins it! Ash loads Brikzilla to his shooter while Charge loads a Nega Conductoid. Ash: You work for Dr Nega? Tell me where Lavae is, NOW! Charge: There's only one thing I'm telling you, boy. You're gonna be destroyed. Explodozap! Charge fires his Nega at the cliff above Ash and the cliff explodes firing debree everywhere. Ash: All these innocent people. No! Ash fires Brikzilla. Ash: Brick Wall! Now, Brikzilla, create a wall to shield the other competitors! Brizilla transforms into a large gorilla made of brick and shoots bricks out of his mouth to suspend in mid air, shielding the others. Judge: And it seems that Ash Trenton has won! Because Charge, his opponent used an illegal move that could of killed us, so Charge is disqualified and Ash is the winner! Charge is led off by two bulky guards. '' Charge: Dr Nega will destroy you!!!! ''Ash is walked to a box with a golden glow. Ash: Is this the prize? Ash opens the box to reveal a gold and green capsule. '' Ash: What is this Omni? ''Ash loads it to his shooter and shoots it into the air. It transforms into a mummy, which shoots bandages everywhere, before popping and the capsule falls back into Ash's waiting hand. Ash: I'll call you Wraps. THE END Characters *Ash Trenton *Judge *Charge (first appearance) Omni Debuts *Shockz - renamed Shockwire (first appearance) (captured by Ash) *Unnamed Conductoid *Brikzilla *Molluchange *Wraps (first appearance) Nega Debuts *Unnamed Conductoid Omni Moves *Thunder Zap *Net *Brick Wall Nega Moves *Explodozap Category:Episodes Category:OmniTerra